Fire and Water Together
by chibii-sarus
Summary: When a Water Star Princess is found in the forest outside Alfea what does this mean for the girls? Will another foe run into the group? Find out now! R and R!
1. Chapter 1

Water and Fire Together

**Water and Fire Together**

**Okay people another story for you guys. I am introducing another character but for the first time it's gonna be a girl. Gasp! OK anyway here is chapter one….**

_**When Opposites Meet**_

Bloom walked through the hallways and towards her dorm. When she got to the door to her room though she felt something and reached for the doorknob and walked in. Everyone was sitting around a girl whose clothes were ripped and unconscious.

"What happened?" Bloom started to ask, as she got weaker and weaker for some reason as she got closer.

"She was passed out in her Enchantix form in the forest when Flora found her." Musa said looking at Bloom trying to keep her balance on the furniture.

"Bloom… Is something wrong?" Flora asked a little concerned.

"Yeah you wanna sit down?" Layla asked

"I feel a little light headed…" Bloom said and then passed out.

"BLOOM!" the group yelled out together.

"I'll go get Ms. Feragonda." Techna said running for the door

"I'll come with you." Musa said and they both ran down the hallway.

At Feregonda's office the girls arrived out of breath and burst through the doors.

"Girls what's wrong?"

"Girl from forest- unconscious – Bloom unconscious"

"Alright girls let's go back now to see what's wrong." And they teleported back together at once.

_Back at the girls room_

Stella shook Bloom "Bloom! Bloom! Wake up!"

"Stella it's useless she's not gonna wake up. We can't do anything now." Layla said putting arm around Stella.

Ms. Feregonda then appeared in the room with Techna and Musa.

"What happened?" Ms. Feregonda asked looking at Bloom who was now resting on the same bed as the other girl.

"Well Bloom walked in after class as usual and she was acting a little weird." Stella said

"Yeah she was like holding on to furniture just to keep her balance." Layla said remembering

"Then she said she felt light headed and then fainted." Musa said

Feragonda looked at the other girl on the bed. The girl had white hair with blue streaks in it. She was wearing a black pants with a flame at the bottom. She was also wearing a ripped white shirt from her journey she also was wearing a leather jacket. There was also a medallion around her neck. IT seemed to have a water star symbol on it.

"Girls we have to move these two girls away from each other right now." Feragonda said sternly

"Why what's wrong?" Stella asked

"Just put the other girl in a different room for a bit."

They carefully moved the girl into Layla's room and put her on the bed. After about five minutes Bloom and the other girl started to wake up.

"What happened?" Bloom asked a little groggy.

"Flora you appeared to fall across Princess Aqua of Nube."

"Who is she?" Bloom asked sitting up in bed

"You are the protector of the dragon fire Bloom… And I am of the water stars…" Aqua said standing in the doorway.

"Oh I see you are awake too. What happened to you princess?" Flora asked

"I'm really not sure if I even want to remember…" Aqua said looking at Bloom.

"Aqua I'm sorry…" Feregonda said and casted a spell at Aqua making her faint.

"Ms. Feragonda?!"

**Why did Ms. Feregonda cast the spell on her? How will Bloom react? Find out next chapter- The Princess's Nightmare!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Princess's Nightmare

Okay I know it took awhile but I was busy with my other Winx club story's chapter because that turned out to be 8 pages on Word

**Okay I know it took awhile but I was busy with my other Winx club story's chapter because that turned out to be 8 pages on Word. Anyway here's what you people have been waiting for.**

**The Princess's Nightmare**

"Ms. Feregonda! Why did you do that?" Bloom asked surprised and angry.

"Bloom now is not the time to ask questions." Ms. F said looking right at Bloom.

"When will it be the right time! You can't even tell me what happened 17 years ago! You can't even why you did that now!"

"Bloom that's enough." Feregonda said walking towards Aqua and picking her up.

Techna looked at Ms. Feregonda suspiciously and reached inside her Winx to find out what was going on. That wasn't Ms. F it was Darcy in disguise.

"Bloom! Get away from her!"

"What?" Bloom asked curiously with a little anger still left in her voice.

"Optical Darkness!" Said Ms. F and hit Bloom with the attack directly. Bloom fell to the ground not being to even feel the light of the Dragon Fire. Ms. F then turned back into Darcy and Icy and Stormy picked up Bloom in a vice grip while she was still struggling.

"Bloom no!" They said all transforming into their Enchantix forms. They all flew as fast as they could towards the witches and Stormy made and electric cyclone stopping the group but once it disappeared they all went as fast as the could to catch up until they did right before the barrier.

"Enchantix Convergence!" They all yelled together making a powerful attack that headed towards the witches and hit them along with the two girls the attack ended up knocking Bloom unconscious and Stormy caught her while Icy flew up to face the group.

"I've had enough of you pixies!"

"Well we have had enough of you witches!" Stella yelled. Icy gave an evil grin and summoneda white ball of energu in her hand.

"Artic Wind!" and the Winx club was frozen from their necks to their feet.

"I can't move!" Layla yelled struggling in the ice.

"I would say nice knowing you Winx Club Winx Club but really it hasn't." Icy laughed and opened into a portal

"To the ancestresses!" Darcy smiled.

"NO! Bloom!" The three witches then disappeared into the portal with Bloom and Aqua.

**Okay then chapter Two is done I know it's not what you people expected this to be about but it is. So see you next time- Bloom and Aqua Desperate Situation!**


End file.
